1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a medium transport method.
2. Related Art
As an example of an image forming apparatus for forming images on a recording medium, there is an image forming apparatus that performs image formation on continuous paper continued in a predetermined direction (a slow scan direction at the image formation, for example).